The Bloody Past, Present, and Future
by AceofSpades2736
Summary: Young Eathon Walker's life is hell. so pretty much nothing changed as Eathons school is invaded by zombies. Now leading his new family of high schoolers he must survive, and find his little sister. but against the forces of the undead, can Eathon save his sister, or die trying. ocxoc in this fanfic. this one is my first so cut me some slack. (Alright, I'm back sorry for the wait)
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is of course fan made. i do not own high school of the dead, nor do i want to.

sup' peeps! this is my first fanfic so don't judged to harshly. I already have the idea for my main character... so i need at least 4 side characters. give me some ideas please! 2 girls 2 boys. age 15-16

Appearance:

Personality: (detailed)

History before Outbreak: (detailed)

1st weapon:  
2nd weapon:

Nationality: (British or American or another Nationality)

love intrests:

history: (with and without main character)

the cast is anime so you can go wild with the features and color. PM me!


	2. oc list

Appearance: Leo is very tall for teens stantdards atleast, about 6'3" in height to be exact and weights about 165 lbs. He has a very well made (if he says so himself) athletic build with some muscle giving him above average strength. He has caramel tan skin which suggest he is outside kinda guy and very well fits his persona. He has jet black short length razored hair that in a messy style refuses to stay neat, which he gave up trying to calm it years ago, but it actually suits him physically and emotionally, it reaches all the way down to his ears. He has onyx black eye color in a clamp eye shape, his eyes hold a cold glare and always seem to be in a glare style, although when times call it his eyes can soften up and have a warm sense in them. The only reason you know he ain't frowning is because of his confident grins plastered across his face that make any threat the eyes give POOF away.

Personality: Like you will probably read in his history, he has a bit of a mouth, often just to express himself, heck he might swear in French or anything! Unlike most people he doesn't seem to change much from his usual cocky and colorful language self when Z day happens. He is the one person that shoots at zombies and smirks while yelling in his mind "HEADSHOT!" even though it might be sadistic and disrespectful to others (which he couldn't really care anyways) he is one of the lucky people to realize, they aren't humans anymore. And the most respectful thing is to HEADSHOT them to whatever the hell they came from. And "enjoying" shooting at zombies is his own way to let out his stress and worry and just focus on shooting the bastards. Now at school he was a bit more calmer and didn't usually stir teachers cause hey, "If a compliment can let teachers back the hell off, then ill gladly sucker up for them!" Now most people before and after saw/see Leo as a rude cocky ** flirt. Who wasn't and still isn't afraid to speak his mind or give a push of encouragement, literary, to people. And is overly confident in his physical abilities but an idiot at intellectual such as math, science and anything with numbers that isn't addition. A person who didn't care what people use to or still do care think about him. If he thinks your crazy he will say it, if he thinks your overacting with a situation he will say it. But everything has a reason, even why he still and acts like that. You see people use to pamper him cause of his injury when he got it and never took him seriously, after 8th grade is when he finally got fed up with the crap and got his change of attitude. Cause he doesn't like people to pity him or say how sorry they are. Cause that ain't gonna bring anything back, and he sees it as a sugar coat way to people say "Damn your life sucks," plus his pride won't allow it. Anyways he is very good when it comes to hiding how he actually feels when grieve, sad, or depression make his way to him with his crude humor and comments. Despite all this he is a great person to have as a comrade, even though he might not show he knows how to act around people and comfort them when they grieve or become depresses. Although he might not be able to lead he can learn stuff pretty quickly and take orders no matter how crazy very well once someone earns his respect, even though he might not act like it he still is sane and has his sense of humanity, that's why he will protect his comrades and that special gal of his with his life. sure he might not be ready to get bitten but as long as it is in range your better get ready for a *bang*. When he is not acting as a maniac or shooting at zombies he is probably playfully flirting with his love interest or another girl just to pass the time and lighten up the mood, during the apocalypse the stuff he has seen made him seen made him a sorta of a softy sadly. A way to prove this point is his own way of realizing he cares for everyone even though he might not show it is by the tough love treatment by usually telling them their stupid idiotic and how worried he was. Even though he acts reckless and carless he is one of the most observant ones and truthfully beliefs nowhere is safe anymore. He would face death with a grin cause his pride won't allow him to be a baby and cry. Cause if you going to die why not do it with a sadistic grin? Hahaha! Yeah he has a weird sense of humor. He refuses to give up no matter the situation and WILL NOT go back down till their is a bullet through his heart or head cause he is that stubborn! Even though that idiotic grin might be shown eventually the stress will get to him in a week or two by shades of black forming around his eyes. Although he might say he is fine the less usage of swears will be a sign, all he will really need is maybe his love interest to just let his emotions go out by just being their, not saying anything like "Its going to be Ok"

Cause its never going to be okay after this.

Just silence with the small and quiet sob yet stream full of tears. Cause he isn't very good with expressing his caring and soddy side with words, infact he never really does express himself with any words if their not profanity. No Leo is and will always will be a guy who shows how feels with physical acts. Wherever its a punch, kick, flipping someone off

Or a kiss on how he truly feels about a certain gal that can easily beat thousands of cheesy ** lines.

History before Outbreak: Leo Suzuki and his mom Akiza Suzuki where abandoned by his father, which he has dubbed "The b*stard that should not be named" causing Akiza to get a job as factory grunt and Leo spending most of his childhood around "change" and "learning new things" after having to know how to cook, do laundry and the constant moving to houses cheaper and cheaper than the last.

But he really couldn't care less.

He turned out to be a delinquent and someone who really isn't much of a person to count on people during middle school. He ended up hanging out with some wannabe gangsta's and he killed a man...

Nah I am messing with ya.

But still, he pretty much learned to take care of himself. He was dubbed "bully" just cause he hanged with people that did that! He just had never a good reason to do much...

Anyways recently his mom had gotten a job as a secretary for a CEO of a perfume company which happens to be an old lady and they moved to a battery neighborhood and all.

Then she started to to get closer to him.

Really?! Right now... Anyways he remembers how that day started.

His mom saying "I love you Leo! Do your best!"

Him not responding but a simple "hmph."

Even though he wanted to say the same...

The teacher bothering him for science class on that project. He was going on a date with the most popular girl in school. He took a sandwich from someone cause he forgot his lunch...

Then all went to hell. For 16 year old Leo Suzuki.

Funny... He has two regrets only...

No its not taking down his friends and not feeling anything about it, cause he ain't a wimp.

It was that he choose to start Spongebob orange boxers that day...

And not saying "I love you to mom"

1st weapon: Metal baseball bat

2nd weapon: The Benelli M4 Super 90 Semi Auto Shotgun with 3 inch shot gun shells. Has a scope.

Nationality: Japanese/French

love intrests: Someone that's funny and bubbly. Cheerful overall. Which he would want to protect with his life and make her smile. He would call her "shrimp" just cause he is generally tall and he would enjoy how she reacts towards it.

history: Leo don't really know him, he might have seen him around or him hanging out with his "friends" who died as soon as it started. But he really don't know him.

* * *

Thanks for the oc u. u will see your character in my story. LATERS! to junior-sama.

Name: Eathon Walker Apperence: taller than most teens at 5ft 10in and he's still growing. slender and well built. He has brown, messy hair with a daring look. he has been feared for his red eyes, with kids calling freak or demon. he's extreemly physical fit and always wheres black. His main attire is a black jacket, a black shirt with a crystal white skull on the torso, black jeans with a silver chain on it. Age is 15.

Personality: generally quite around large groups yet somewhat easy going with his own one or two friends. he's a natural born leader, who will do anything for the sake of his team. kind yet aggresive, he's extremly quick to anger. he's been distant because of a few childhood events. possencing a very lonely nature, he douse anything to keep the friends he has. years of abuse under his own roof has turned him into an aggresive boy at childhood, yet the kindness from his friends caused him to stay in the middle between hate and love. overall, he's a kind boy who has aggresive issues that even he doesn't know how to stop.  
Even though part btitish he has an American Accent.

1st weapon: a wooden katana.(regular katana near the end.)  
2nd weapon: duel weild desert eagle pistols he got from his dad.

History: He suffered physical, and psycological abuse form his father, until he turned 8 where Eathon took a stand and deafeated his father in battle. Also Throughout his childhood, he had been going to self defence classes, that made him extremy fast, versitile and agile in battle. taken kendo for 5 years. took karate,  
and judo for eight years. At the age of 9, his father died from fire. at the age of ten his mother died of childbirth, giving birth to his baby sister. ever since then he promised to protect her with his life. His older brother , Edward Walker, got sent to a psycological treatment assylum, when Eathon was 12, and Edward was 14. All he has is his sister. After gaining friends, he's been more easy going, yet his school has dubbed him demon for his fighting ability and red eyes. though during the outbreak he's displayed leading ability, and began caring for everyone he could... even the people he hated.

Nationality: British/American

Love intrests: he prefers someone who'll be their for him and love him for who he is.

These characters have been have been added on my own doing. my only reason is that i'm not able that i want to start the story soon. sorry! Leon kyle Iris North

* * *

I'll only take one more oc before i stop taking ocs completly.

Name: Leon Kyle

Apperence: tall at 6ft, he has somewhat spiky black hair with blue eyes. he randomizes with clothes, but always wears combat boots that he got from his father who was in the marines. Age is 14.

Personality: Leon has a serous nature, and a quite demeaner. Leon ,if not intressted, will not speak at all. he's very popular, yet he doesn't want to be. He has a soft spot for pretty girls, and his best friends. like Eathon, he is a good leader, and also cares about everybody. he's and excellant plan maker, and loves to be the be the one to help out.

History: He came from a rich family, and his parents don't understand he just wants the simpler things in life. He met Eathon at the age of 6 after Eathon rescued him from the school bully. that was the same day Eathon obtained the name demon. After going to several marine camps around the world, Leon has much more experience with rifles. He moved from America, to Great Britan.

Nationality: American

Love Intrests: girls who are not looking for the high class things he has, but for the love he gives them.

* * *

Name: Iris North

Appearance: cute face and body, strawberry blonde hair and blushes easily. kinda short 5ft 6in.

Personallity: concerned and loving, nobody has ever seen her angry. she's not a fighter, yet she has been known for her first-aid abilitys.

History: Her home was broken and abusive, yet she never had the heart the tell anybody. she met Eathon when he saw her crying on the school stairswhen they were eight.  
ever since then, they'd been friends.

Nationality: British

Love Intrests: She has develuped feelings for Eathon because of how kind he was for her. Though Eathon does not notice.

Well thats it for now... Still taking ocs. i do not own HOTD, though if i did the characters would be completly different.


	3. Prologue

"Please, no more." Pleaded the bloody stalker. I guess I did over do it. Blood dripped form the corner of his mouth, thanks to a broken lip, one nostril was bleeding, and he had a black eye. Yep i definitely over did it. "I've had enough. I swear i'll never stalk her again.

Of course I didn't believe him. He had deception written across his face in red... or is that blood?

"hmph right and i'll be prime minister. You won't stop stalking girls." I grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him up to my face.

"Scum like u make me sick!" I spat.

I raised my fist and punched him hard in the cheek. I think I might have chipped a tooth. Oh well, I'm not paying for his medical bill. Or else i mght let it skip that a junior in high school was stalking a 14 year old girl. He looked at me, with tears in his eyes.

"So u really are a Demon."

What did that bastard just call me?! Nobody calls me a demon. NOBODY!

"Mind repeating that statement?" I said stepping forward menacingly. "I'm afraid i can't here u."

"I said your a DEMON , HEAR THAT?!" He shouted. I picked him up by his shirt coller.

"Now you listen... If i ever here those words come out of your mouth again, you'll lose your two best friends." I could feel him shiver in my grip. I don't blame him. Castration isn't the best way for a man to go down. "And, if u can help it, stop stalking 14 year old girls, or people might mistake u for a pedophile."

He tried another punch but I beat him to it. I blocked the punch, grabbed his coller again, and head-butted him hard!He fell to the floor unconsciousness. I sighed loudly. Well that's the thirty sixth high schooler i put in hospital. I walked out of the dark alley that i have been fighting. I walked into the street to see a waiting Leon Kyle. His spiky black hair and silent demeanor.

"So..." He said in his extremely deep voice. "How'd the stalker beat down go?"

I smiled. "I doubt that he's gonna be walking anytime soon."

He nodded silently. I love it how I always beat the guy up in the end. Theirs seriously no competition here. Even if all of these guys knew how to actually fight, I doubt they'd stand a chance against me. Though I hated the name they gave me. I can't stand it at all. They call me it because of my unique red eyes, and my... well ability to kick the ass of whoever i fight. I picked my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed the number of my second friend.

"Hello?" call a feminine voice on the other end.

"Hey Iris." I said in a joking voice.

I heard a weird gasp on the other end. "Iris, u okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine." She answered quickly. "So how'd it go? Is he going to stop?"

"Yep" I said happily.

"Good, thank u so much! So how much do i pay?"

"Your not paying anything. Your my friend, It's the least I can do."

"Thank u so much! U are always their when i need u!"

I smiled. It's always nice to be appreciated.

"Alright bye!" I hung up to phone.

"what was that weird noise she made earlier?"

"Well she doe's... u know." Leon replied.

"She does what?" I asked confused.

"Well it is obvious." Leon Pressed

I have no idea what the hell he's talking about.

He sighed. "never mind."

I knew once he got to that stage, theirs no going back. so i gave up. I looked at the setting sun as Logan and I proceeded to our dorms.

* * *

Well thats it for now. I also have other stories so check them out on my channel. LATERS!


	4. Chapter 1: The Dead Beginning

Well... here's my new chapter... i know i was supposed to say something unimportant... oh yeah. i do not own HOTD, and all that other crap... enjoy!

* * *

Shadows... that's all i saw. I was on a deserted dark field. Their was nothing. No sound,no taste, nothing to see, nothing to feel, nothing to smell. The world here was just plain empty. I finally heard a noise in the distance. I turned to see the first shed of light i'd seen since i got here. I saw my self as a little kid, over my mothers death bed.

"Mommy don't go." my young self whimpered. That memory was just so vivid, it was almost like it was happening again. "Please don't leave me."

I saw the baby of my little sister in her arms. I remebered how she died. She was ill, and giving birth did not help at all. She died shortly after she gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

"Sorry Eathan." she said... her voice weak. "Please take care on Elizabeth please." She smiled, and her eyes went blank. The sorrowful cries i yelled were deafening. A tear ran down my eye. Why did i have to memorize this. This is horrible, why do i have to go through this sort of thing. I looked away as my world shifted in front of me. I saw in a spotlight, Iris, and Leon, soaking in their own blood.

"No" i muttered fight back suicide."No... No!" I ran to Iris First. Her eyes were completely blank. Blood ran down her mouth. She was already dead. I then ran towards Leon. I turned his head round to face me. His eyes were blank, but he made a small smile.

"sorry" he muttered before dying painfully.

I sunk my head back and screamed loudly.

My eyes flew open, and i saw a creme colored ceiling. My eyes had traces of tears in them and my covers were disoriented. I heard running up to my room. Leon barged in, wearing pajamas, a knife, and a serous expression.

"u okay?" he asked.

"fine" i replied slightly scared. I didn't have to tell him that i had a nightmare. He'd find out anyway. He's just awesome like that.

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

"...Yeah."

He nodded and left my room I got off my bed. Staring at the window of my low-class dorm, the sun blinded me slightly. I could see the school in the distance. I sighed loudly."Well another stupid, damn day at school." I muttered delectably.

School here's a bust. Seriously, theirs nothing interesting that goes on here. Plus i'm always on my guard. with the crap that i pulled over the years i should be expelled any second. Yet the only thing i like about school is the kendo club. Yeah i know what your thinking, how is their a kendo club in a British school. Truth be told... i have no idea. but it is very awesome that their's a weapons club in school. the only thing i'm surprised about is that they let me in.

During 3rd period, i was so comfortable, and tired, i didn't wanna move. I sat down and didn't get up again. I heard a loud, annoying, and demanding voice.

"Eathon! wake up!" My head shot up so fast, my head bashed against the chin of my history teacher. My head didn't hurt at all, but i'm sure that his chin hurt like hell. He grunted in pain, and glared ferociously, at me. "next time it's detention mister Walker."

I nodded and went back to my weirdly drawn history book. Damn this teacher is boring.

* * *

After School...

"C'mon ya bastards, show me some A-game!" I yelled holding my wooden sword high. My three opponents tried to get up, but ended up falling on their asses again. "Pah fine be that way." I walked over to the benches to spray some water on myself, when a shadow loomed over. I heard a yell, and wind part. My reaction time proceeds me... and my opponent apparently. I blocked the weapon with the butt of my sword and swung it at my attackers head. My wooden edge connected with my attackers head and he fell down hard, clutching his head, and moaning in pain.

I looked around the gym to see everyone staring at me, scared expression in their eyes.

"I'm not paying for his medical bills, he attacked me." I yelled into the croud.

I heard muttering throughout the entire gym. "Who is that guy," "Thats the Demon" "Wait thats the demon, he's scary." "And a freak." "Look at those red eyes" "Their disgusting."

Anger surged through me. If these Pricks wanna have the balls to laugh at me, they'd better come and laugh in my face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF U!" I yelled loudly. "YA WANNA TALK ABOUT, TALK TO MY FACE, AND TAKE THE PUNISHMENT. NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY CALL'S ME A DEMON, YA BITCHES UNDERSTAND?!"

Their was instant silence throughout the entire gym. I could almost feel the shivers down their spines. I picked up my gear, and wooden sword, and ran out of the gym.

* * *

The incident in the gym was no different like any other day. Every day at this god forsaken school was spent kicking the ass of who ever i please. but this is the first time i actually reacted to it. I should really calm myself down. I walked towards the gate of the school, to see four angry high schoolers. The one in the middle had a cast on his arm and neck. Oh i remeber this guy, he called me demon six months ago, and ended up in hospital for several months later.

"This is payback for the beatdown and humiliation."

"U did that to yourself. It's not my fault a so called tough senior got his ass wuped by a freshman"

"Thats it u are so dead!" He yelled as his goons charged. Now you may be asking how can i be calm when i've got several seniors out to kill me. trust me, it's easier than u think. Though kids please don't try this at home, leave it to the pros.

When the first guy tried to land a punch i intercepted by grabbing his hand. Then i made a punch to his ribs, a kick in the head, and Judo flipped him over my shoulder. I went to the second guy, and delivered several hard kicks before sweeping my leg under his, tripping him. The last guy tried to tackle me, but i moved away in time. I picked out the wooden sword i had in my bag, and wacked him in the head hard. He groaned and fell to the ground. The leader of this little group looked at me in fear. I picked him up by his shirt and lifted him up high. I notched my fist in at the back of me.

"Please don't punch me..." He begged.

I thought for a second. "Yeah... no." Next thing i heard was a crack and a lot of screaming.

* * *

Tonight, I had some trouble sleeping. Maybe a night walk could clear my nerves. I quietly made my way out the door, and traveled around the school. I walked around the deserted darkened areas, and I saw something that changed my life. A man was walking into a wall repeatedly.

"Hey, retard, the roads that way!" I called over. He stopped suddenly and faced me. His face sent a shiver down my spine. He was pail as death, with a bloody neck. He moaned loudly, and charged at me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to the ground. I tried to through him off me but He was strong as heck. He moaned louder and tried to bite my arm. I swung my arm across my body, and he flew off me. I flipped myself up, and picked out the wooden sword strapped to my back. He came close and tried to get me down again, but i swung the sword like a bat, and blood split everywhere. None luckly got on my clothes, but everywhere else got practically spray painted. I sat down as the man fell on top of me. Fear drew over me like an ocean. Did i just kill a man?

I didn't wait to think, i just ran away back to my room. I jumped back into bed and shoved the cover over myself. that couldn't have been a man. How it's blood spilled everywhere, how it moaned and tried to bite me. Their was only one thing that it could be. It was a Zombie!


	5. Chapter 2: The Dead Rises

**Well here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy**

What happened yesterday? I woke up a burning pain in my head. I clutched my head and slowly rose up. I stared at my palm, and began to think. Did that really happen yesterday? Did i just kill a man, or a zombie, or whatever the hell it was? ... Naw ... it had to be a bad dream. I hopped of my bed and searched for something clean to wear.

Hmm nothing... maybe i should search my wash bin and spray some freshener on it. When i went to my wash bin, i saw something i wish i didn't see. The clothes that i wore yesterday, covered in blood. I just stood their for i don't know how long, staring at my bloody clothes. Nausea hit me like a train, and my head swayed back and forth. If i had any food in my stomach right now, it'd be on the floor right now. I think i won't be eating breakfast today.

Putting on my usual attire, A black jacket, black shirt with a crystal white skull on the chest, I walked past the dorms and into the school. I was so distressed today, that i didn't know what to do... all i had was proof that i had killed something. whether a man or a zombie, i killed something.

"Mister Walker!" yelled and extremely annoying voice. "Pay attention, your in enough trouble already." I hate it when teachers do that. any time i slip up they remind me about my pasty scuffles. They'er really starting to piss me off.

"Yes sir." I muttered.

After class i had decided to skip my second period and go to the terrace. Sometimes i just like to stand here, and admire the peaceful serenity of a beautiful city.

"hey, skipping out again huh?" came a deep voice behind me.

I turned my head to see Leon at the back of me.

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged, and leaned over on the railing.

"The skys looking a little red. you think sunsets coming a bit to early?"

He looked at me an shrugged. "don't know"

"What are you doing here though. class isn't over." I asked. He replied by waving a small hall pass in my face.

"okay." You may be wondering how i can put up with Leon not talking at all. It's actually very easy. Just take whatever sign he gives u, and listen to him whenever he says anything.

"soooo we should probably go in... before we get into any more trob- what the heck is going on their?" I muttered.

We both saw a man with a pale complection... just like the man from last night. Nausea struck me again hard. Why can't i get those terrable images out of my mind? He was banging his head against the gate, and moaning slightly. Maybe, he's drunk. I thought hopefully.

Two teachers stepped out, as i saw to be the nurse and the gym teacher.

"This is a private school sir. No trespassers!" She said to the pale man. He didn't reply or anything. but from the way he was acting, he wanted in, badly.

The gym teacher stepped forward."i'll take care of this..." he said as he grabbed the man but the coller of his shirt, and tugged him close.

The Nurse suddenly stepped in worried. "Hey, you know how they are about violence, please let go of..." but before she could finish, the man did something i never wanted to see. He sank his teeth into the gym teachers arm. He screamed in pain loudly as he pulled away. Blood spurted into the air, and He fell to the floor.

Both me and Leon watched in shock as our seemingly dead teacher laid on the ground. After what seemed an eternity of silence, the gym teachers hand twitched, and one eye opened. though he seemed a lot paler than before.

"oh thank god... i thought u were..." once again she was cut off but the Gym teacher rising and sinking his teeth into her neck. All i saw was blood, all i heard were screams. The nurse wept loudly as her knees buckeled and she fell to the floor. I was so nauseated, i almost fell from the railing. I would have to if Leon hadn't grabbed my shirt at the last second.

"stay with me man..." He said. I gained my conscientiousness back, and looked back at Leon. "Lets get out of here man..." i muttered. and with that, we both ran for our lives, past the hallways and into our class. the teacher looked harshly at me.

"skipping class again i see, then could u have stayed out?"

I didn't have time for bullshit. I looked over the entire classroom, and spotted Iris.

"Iris we have to leave, like right now." She looked at me with a hint of confusion. "Look if u don't come with us u might die."

She just stayed their un-moving. The teacher looked at her with pride. "you see, My star student will not fall for your petty little tricks, now get out... i'll see to it myself that your expelled."

I was shocked. i'm trying to help these people and i get expelled in the end? Know what? , fuck this. I'm out of here. I went for the door, when i heard Irises seat clutter. "I'm going with u." she said simply.

Once again shocked, but this time pleasantly. I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, though i swear i saw a tinge of red on her pretty face.

"thanks Iris"

"Hey Iris! Surely you wouldn't!" the teacher cried. Yet i doubt she'd change her mind now.

"i don't hear a lie in his voice. if this is true then we should all leave."

And with that, she ran with us to the gym. I then though it was a good time to tell them about last night. suprisingly they took it well.

"so thats why you were so moody last night."

"We probably need to stock up on weapons." Iris mused.

"I've already got mine" I said as i got my wooden sword out of my storage closet.

"I'll use the... she said picking out a bow. I forgot she was in the archery club earlier.

"then i'll use this..."Leon said picking out a golden baseball bat.

We heard an intercom warning us about zombies invading... before we heard screaming, and the sound of blood being splattered everywhere.

We ran through the panicing crowds of students, and past the deserted classrooms until we hit the terrace. but waiting for us was one of the undead. now the first one i killed, i hit it's head so...

I charged, and whacked the monster hard in the head. Blood spurted on the floor, and i got the same heaving feeling. like i killed my first zombie all over again. but i had to fight through that feeling. their not alive anymore. they'll kill me and my friends if i hesitate. We ran onto the roof to get a good look over the city.

Now i knew why the sky was red. The fires were everywhere along the city, and the people were panicing everywhere. Some were getting eaten alive. Others were running away from 'Them'. I heard a lot of noise in the area, and i began to think the roof was kinda a bad idea. We were already surrounded by bloodthirsty, un-dead students.

"What now?" Iris asked.

The answer was pretty simple... WE FIGHT!

* * *

**The Apocalypse has finally began. Now it's up to Eathon to lead them. Will he be able to fight the endless hoards of Zombies? Will he lead his team to survive? find out what happens on chapter 3. This is Ace of Spades sayan Adios!**


	6. Chapter 3: The Dead Pain

**I do not own HOTD or any of its characters so if our looking to sue... eat me**

Fighting through the endless hordes of the undead, I began to think schoolo was better. Besides the idiot teachers, the endless work, and the false dedication, at least their my life wasn't in danger. I was about to go crazy, the evil beasts were terrifying. Though fighting through them was easier than it seemed. One strike to the head, then their dead, but even i get tired.

Though i wondered why iris was hanging around me. She just ran behind me and, and stayed too close for her own good. Why wasn't she hanging around Leon? He's a lot more bulky, and so much more stonger. Even though i had a stonger fighting style, he's the only one in the school who can possibly match my ability. Plus considering my aggresion up to this point, i don't think anybody would wanna hang around me. And yet their she was... funny how that works don't it? Iris wasn't fighting, but me and Leon were doing pretty well up to this point, swinging his bat like a warrior! Pah, not bad!

"Hey Leon, you good?" I yelled. His face was beaded with sweat, but he turned to me and smiled.

"couldn't be better..." he muttered. "hey watch out!"

Just as he said that a zombie appeared in behind me and slashed at my back. i managed to get away in time, but Iris was still in their. I turned and saw her panicked eyes, and them, slam! She hit it in the head hard with a brick... It fell down dead, or re-dead, in front of her. Blood covered her clothes, and the look of terror was in her eyes. Without warning she fainted. GOD DAMMIT NOW?!

"Iris is down!" I yelled.

"Shes what?" Leon said in disbileif.

"I got her..." I said as i piggy-backed her on my shoulders and ran to Leon. "We have to get out of here..." I said tired. I was already struggling from 10 minutes of fighting the undead, and carrying Iris around wasn't helpng. I think i'm running on pure adreneline now. After i use that all up, i'm finished. We got to get on the terrace while we got the chance.

"To the terrace, could u cover me?" I asked. He nodded in reply.

We ran through the horde of demonic undead creatures, and i did best i could to get by. Leon was doing most of the work right now, swinging his bat, slautering all of them. We finally got to the stairs and i ran into a zombie. I jumped back and ran towards it. I rounded to its back and kicked down the stairs. The sound was sickening as it fell. I don't like this at all, but its either kill or be eaten alive at this point.

"hey Leon on your right!" I yelled. He twirled around with surprising skill, and planted his metal bat into the zombies head.

"Headshot..." He muttered.

"hmph showoff..." I muttered in a joking voice.

He smiled, we ran to the top of the terrace to see two more kids their. One was extremely tall, like taller than Leon, with his spiky black hair, caramel skin and a cold glare. The second girl was a short girl... Wait i know her... cari, no cora... caraisma! yea thats right. I remember talking to her a few times. She was always so bubbly, but that bubbly face was replaced with sorrow. I couldn't blame her, our whole world was just changed in less than an hour, and theirs barely a thing we can do to just stay alive. It can get a person a little teary eyed, but whos that laying in front of her.

I peeking over her and saw her brother, Ax, covered in blood. An enourmous bite mark on his shoulder. No... oh no... poor Ax, he's been bitten, and by the way he looks he should've turned a while ago.

"Ax..." I muttered. He slowly looked at me. The discust he usualy had in his eyes for me, was replaced with hope.

"I expected you to survive... you don't go down to badly do u..." He smiled. I nodded. I let Iris off my back, and set her against the wall. Leon propped himself against the wall and looked away from everyone else. I looked over at my once enemy, and shook my head.

"how..."

"H- he... got bit, *sniff* trying to protect us." Cara sobbed.

"Tch... like i needed saving." The other boy muttered.

Naturally i glared at him. "And who might you be?" I asked in a false tone.

"Leo... Leo Suziki... I've heard about you demon." He said in a mocking tone.

My ears twitched. Did he just call me demon... Oh when i get the chance... but right now i can't, we need all the men and women we can get. I'd take an army right now.

"Shut up dip-shit." I said demonicly.

"Make me bitch." He muttered back.

We got into eachothers faces, and growled, trying to size eachother down. It was kinda hard for me to do that, because he was several inches taller than i was, but hell, i had to try.

"C'mon ladies your both pretty, now lets *cough* focus on something more improtant." Ax coughed. Aw crap, Ax thats right!

"C'mon man, all we need to do is get you to the nurses office, then get all patched up... your gonna be fine." I pressed. It was false hope and we all knew it, but what else could i say? Sorry, theirs no chance ima gonna have to kill you? This doesn't make any god damn sense. How am supposed to handle this situation?

"Heh spoken like a true believer... *cough* look over their..." He pointed. I looked and saw a sharp piece of wood."one jab of that and i'll go out a human. please u do it."

I could barely hear myself think over caras sobbing. Mister macho, Leo was taking care of her, but i doubt that would help. I couldn't believe what he was asking me to do. To kill him turned was fine with me, but to kill a live man was way to much for me... how could i do it, i could never kill a live man, why did he ask me to do this crap!

"Listen *cough* the reason i chose u is because, you'd do it, because you'd do whats right for your friends." I was silenced. Somebody actually believed in me. Someone who once hated me. I silently rose, and picked up the splintery wood. I raised it high.

"Baby, hear i come..." He muttered, Then Shunk!

Blood spilt around my entire being. Around my face, my clothes and my hair. I didn't know it would be this bad. Nausea struck at me again. I went to the railing and lost my lunch. It landed on an unsuspecting zombie, and it was running in circles. huh... thats strange...

We have to find out more about these things, even if it kills me. I turned to my distraut team.

"Guys... We had time to cry, we had time to moan... now its time to survive."

* * *

**Well thats done, sorry for the wait, had a vacation. So eathons already had to kill a man, what else will happen i wonder... Next in chapter 4... TO BE CONTINUED! This is Ace of Spades sayan GOODNIGHT! **


	7. Chapter 4: The dead plan

**All right, I'm back! I'm sorry, when my mom found out I was making a zombie story, she first thought of The Walking Dead, but my story was nothing like that. Though, she forbade me to look, or type about zombies. I mean, seriously, I'm freaking 15 years old, I think I can watch zombie things, and see a little guts flying around. Though, sorry for the wait, I even had to drop the damn thing. My writings gotten a lot better, I can tell you that! Anyway, recall, Ax dies, Everyone's sad, and Ethan accidentally puked on zombie, now let's get started, shall we? **

The earth, my earth, will never be the same again. A good man died today. A man who may have been my enemy in my past, A man who hurt me, through my years, but protected me. Ax was a good man, why did he have to die? He was bitten, probably by one of the ankle biters, and would have turned if I didn't put that stick into his head. He sacrificed his life, to protect his sister, and know, I promised to protect her too. Even if I have to protect a bastard like Leo, though either way, he may be a valuable asset to the group. Who know's, we may get along... Ha! I make myself laugh.

I sat on the roof, and stared out on the un-dead filled horizon. They were everywhere, taking every speck of light, skulking every corner, chewing on every man, woman, and child that came into it's path. All this sorrow, it was tearing me apart inside. Ax... You really left a good mark on us.

All I heard lately was Cara's sobbing, over her brother. Leo at first yelled at me, and blamed me for his death, slightly by cussing me out. I had to remind him why he had to die. If he just that second got bit, we probably could have saved him by cutting off his arm, the place that got bit. After that, he just went off to comfort Cara. He seemed to have a thing for her. As for Leon, he entered a whole new stage of quiet, as if the whole world stood still for him, which it probably did. Iris had stayed clutched to my back. Honestly, doe's she believe in personal space?

Damn, that's not much coming from me.

"Guys, we have to move soon." I said, looking across the roof, viewing the surviving students. They all stared back at me, with fear in their eyes, except Leon, he didn't look at me at all.

"Are you crazy? Damn man! Are you trying to get us killed?" Leo snapped.

Like I would listen to his advise.

"Look, either we move, or as soon as that barrier goes down, were zombie food. Now, I don't know what you want, but I would rather keep my humanity thank you." I replied. "Plus, we have to keep moving. The main think we have to do, is to keep moving, either we move, or we die, it's just that simple."

He gave me a look of anger. "And who put you in charge." He retorted.

"I did, now shut the fuck up!" I replied, harshly. Now don't get me wrong, I don't want to be a leader, I just want to see them safe, but if keeping them safe, means that I have to be a leader, then okay, sign me up.

He shut up, instantly after that, though kept his usual glare when he looked at me.

"Alright thank you..." I muttered, thinking of a plan. I took some time to think of a plan, then studied the zombies characteristics. It seemed like they are only attracted to sound. They cannot sense heat, which is a good thing for me. They can't seem to run, like they did in the video game's I played. Though, they seem to be remarkably strong. If they can take down the seniors wrestling team, and bite the hell out of them, then they can defiantly bring me down if I let them touch me.

"We split up for now, Leo, take Iris's bow, and snipe off some of the remaining biters outside, then me and Leon, will go back into the school, and take out as many as we can so we have a clean shot out the exit. We can clear out the place, and find weapons. It might work, I know the science room had a nail gun that runs on gas. We can use that. All right, good?"

Wow, my first leader plan, not bad for a first attempt. Though, I'm judging it fully on my physical strength, I just hope I don't have to grapple them.

Leon seemed to agree with my plans, and surprisingly, so did Leo, though the girls didn't agree with it.

"But what about us?" Iris cried.

"Yeah! Why should we let you have all the fun?" Cara said angered. "I'm ready to spill the blood."

"Iris, you only killed one zombie, and you fainted, I really don't think it's safe for you now." I muttered. "And we need Cara to help protect the fort. Look, no matter how much you don't like it, you gotta listen, and listen good. Fight, stay safe, women are much more important now... Don't worry, you'll get your share soon, now wait..."

Both of them pouted, and looked at Ax's dead body, with sighs of sorrow.

"Alright, pray to any god of your choice, because I doubt we'll make it back... Let's go!" I yelled, roundhouse kicking the barricade over.

And Leon, and I ran for the exit. Luckily, the barricade managed to tumble over the stairs, killing, and pinning down the forces of the undead. I gripped my kendo sword, and swung at the first zombie that caught my sight, spilling blood all over the wall. Leon, who stole another baseball bat from Leo, fought harshly, blood ran down his clothes.

Both, Leon, and I kept on running, killing every undead that stood in our path. One slumped its way towards me, with another standing at its wake. I swung my kendo sword as if it were a baseball bat, knocking it away, down to the ground, his head covered in blood. I used the force of that slash, spun around, and jump kicked the other one, over the building, making it fall down three stories to the ground.

"Leon!" I yelled. "Have'n fun?" He smiled and nodded. Wow! The ice king himself is smiling? Vat a tweest!

"In here!" Leon called, at the door. I ran in after him, as he slammed the door.

"Alright... here we go!" I yelled, as we began to sprint throughout the school.

* * *

**Alright, I hope it was good, gimme reviews please! Thank you! **


End file.
